


i can't sleep :(

by spearbinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Sleepiness, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbinnies/pseuds/spearbinnies
Summary: hyunjin couldnt sleep as his head was filled with minho. what happens when he asks minho to help him fall asleep
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	i can't sleep :(

**Author's Note:**

> seen a lot of wet dream scenarios and wanted to write my own. hope its not too boring
> 
> -not edited

Hyunjin rolled around in his bed lazily for the past 20 minutes. it was currently 2 am and he couldn't seem to sleep. silence lingered the dorms as he layed there frustrated. He had been trying to fall asleep for the past hour as he had a busy day the next day. His head was clogged with a million thoughts running through it and there was no doubt he wasn't gonna get sleep anytime soon. 

He sighed in frustration. He could tell everyone was sleeping because there was nothing but silence. one person who knew that could possibly be awake is minho. He wanted to get up and walk to the elder boys room but the thought of him asking minho to help him fall asleep was embarrassing. he turned slightly red at the thought minho holding him and playing with hair while he slowly fell to sleep. He loved his hyung and had a small thing for him but he would never admit that to any of the members including minho. 

He whined in annoyance before throwing the covers off of himself and padding down the hall down to minho's room. Surely enough he heard the elder boy's phone playing and illuminating the dark room. 

He pushed the door open and stepped in. The  
noise made minho turn around from facing the wall. He looked tired as well.

"what's up?" minho asked, phone still in hand

"I-i can't sleep hyung." Hyunjin pouted while his soft slump figure stood in the doorway. 

Minho giggled "come here." He patted the empty spot on his bed.

Hyunjin smiled and giggled back as he shuffled over to minho's bed. He layed beside him and minho shut off his phone and smiled as the younger boy in front of him got comfortable. 

Minho put his hand on the younger's waist while resting on his other hand. He pulled hyunjin closer as he felt to far away. They were facing eachother just smiling and giggling. Hyunjin scooted closer so that their bodie were touching and faces on 3 inches apart. 

Hyunjin shivered at the warmth from the other. He couldn't get enough. He took in the elder's scent and felt more calm then he did a few minutes ago. Being close to minho made him feel so much better. 

"Why couldn't you sleep?" minho asked while rubbing small circles on hyunjin's hips. 

"a lot was going through my mind, but I feel better since I'm closer to you." Hyunjin smiled. 

"I'm glad you came in here. Please don't feel afriad to come lay in my bed when you can't sleep."

"Thank you hyung." 

"Now are you gonna tell me what was really on your mind?" Minho raised his eyebrows while asking. 

"You." Hyunjin simply said, regretting it right away. 

"Me?" Minho looked kind of confused. 

"Forget i said that." Hyunjin awkwardly tried to laugh it off. 

"Why were you thinking about me?" Minho asked and hyunjin lowered his head. 

"Hey, I don't judge." Minho said and brought Hyunjin's face back up by his chine. They both layed there staring at eachother for a few seconds before hyunjin spoke up. 

"Everything about you. look at us now. You're holding me and we staring into each others eyes as if i fell in love all over again. You drive me crazy lee minho. that's i all i ever think about." Hyunjin managed to spit out and ended it with a slight smile. 

Minho giggled at the younger as he spat out nonsense and brought his hand up to hyunjin's face and started lightly carresing him. 

"You're adorable." Was all minho said with his hand still on hyunjin's cheek. 

Hyunjin pouted "I just told you how i feel and that's the response i get from you?" 

Minho nodded and pulled the younger closer to him so that now there was no space in between them. 

Yet again they were stuck in each other's gaze. Minho managed to give him a smile before asking him a question. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Hyunjin was shocked at the sudden question before turning red and nodding in response. 

Minho giggled at the boy's shyness and slowly leaned in until their lips met. 

Hyunjin almost flinched but kept it together. There they were. Lips connected resting perfectly together. Hyunjin's lips were the first to move. Everyhting about the kiss was soft and delicate. Hyunjin's heart pounded outside of his chest as their lips started to move in sync. 

The soft dry kiss soon became hot as Minho glided his tongue along hyunjin's bottom lip. Hyunjin gasped at the forgein fealing. 

"Too much? we can stop if you'd like." Minho asked while pulling away. 

"nonono it felt good-" was all hyunjin managed to say. He eas eager to reconect their lips again as he leaned in. 

when their lips met again hyunjin let out a 'mmm' of satisfication which sent vibrations onto minho's lips, giving him encouragement to keep going but this time sliding his lips on hyunjin's lips. 

hyunjin liked it a little too much as he let out a small whine. 

Minho slowly slid his hand under the younger's shirt which resulted in hyunjin jerking forward onto minho's warm body. 

"cold." hyunjin whined into the kiss. 

"Sorry baby." Hyunjin whined into the kiss at the simple pet name minho called him and at the loss of contact as minho pulled his hand away from under his shirt.

While still softly kissing the older boy, he grabbed minho's hand and slid in back under his own shirt. Minho smiled into the kiss and the younger boy's neediness for contact. 

He started rubbing circles on his lower back. 

"Open your mouth a little for me baby." and hyunjin did. 

Minho reconnected their lips while slipping his tongue into hyunjin's mouth. Hyunjin gasped into the kiss and shivered and the elder roamed his mouth. Hyunjin took the chance to dance with minho's tongue softly. 

Minho pulled away for air. They were both softly panting with saliva covered mouths slightly opened. 

Hyunjin tried to lean back in but Minho caught him by his chin before he could. 

"Hyunjin baby, you are getting a little needy. You came in here to sleep. I can give you more affection tomorrow." Minho was also sad at the loss of contanct but he knew the younger was undoubtedly tired. 

"Fine." Hyunjin pouted and swung his leg and arm over minho while laying his head on the older boy's chest. 

Minho giggled and took him into his arms and gave him a kiss on his head. 

"goodnight baby."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be appreciated


End file.
